Synergy
by varnish7
Summary: Cole Turner and the Charmed Ones team up with the Scoobies to battle the First. BuffyCharmed crossover. Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Synergy

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns BTVS. I don't know who owns Charmed, but it isn't me.

Summary: Cole and the Charmed Ones team up with the Scoobies to battle the First.

AU. Takes place after Centennial Charmed.

Prologue:

It was a typical day in Sunnydale. The birds were singing, the sun was shining,

and the Apocalypse was coming. Buffy and her friends gathered in her house trying

to figure out how to defeat the First.

"Listen guys, we've been searching for a way to kill this creep for weeks, and we're

not getting anywhere," said Buffy. "We need to find something now."

"Yeah, well gee Buffy, The First has that whole don't touch me deal going. Kind of

tough to chop off his head what with the whole non-solid thing.", Xander chimed in.

"Oh come on, there has to be something! A spell, a weapon, anything!"

"Well, pet maybe we can hold hands and sing Kumbayah. Always works in the bloody

movies."

"Spike, you really should be shutting up now." Xander through a contemptuous look at the

blonde vampire. Spike gave him a dirty look. Willow moved to intervene. Again. After making

the two men go to their neutral corners, she threw Buffy a weary look.

"We could so use some help."

The First listened to the Scoobies with vague amusement. They actually thought they could stop

it! The time when they might have had a chance of defeating it had already come and gone. Only two

people in all of history, working together, had the power to destroy the First. And one of them was dead.

The other was useless now, except as a means of completing it. The First smirked and continued to

monitor the Slayer and her little friends.

Meanwhile, in another part of California, there was an odd disturbance. For just a split second, the border

between life and death weakened, allowing something to get through. A man. He fell to his knees, exhausted.

Breaking free of Limbo had used up nearly all of his magical energy. As he fell into unconsciousness, he

whispered one word, "Phoebe."

So what does everyone think so far? Reviews are welcome. This is my first fan fiction. Please be kind.


	2. Prue's Warning

Chapter 1

As Buffy and her friends were trying to figure out a way to destroy the First, the Charmed Ones were facing a crisis of their own. "Paige, for the last time, stop borrowing my earrings. I need them. I have this huge meeting with Elise today!" Phoebe yelled as she frantically got ready for work. Paige gave her sister a dirty look.

"God, chill out Phoebe! You don't have to make a federal case out of it. Besides what difference do your earrings make anyway?"

"Well, uh those are my lucky earrings."

"Your lucky earrings?"

"Yeah, well I got lucky once when I was wearing them. Okay, there not lucky but they're so cute, and they're the only one's that go with this outfit, and. . ."

"Okay Phoebe breathe", Paige interrupted, "I'm sure your meeting will be fine."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"I know so." Phoebe smiled at Paige. Her little sister could be a pest sometimes, but she knew how lucky she was to have her. Her warm thoughts were disrupted by the shriek of her other sister, Piper. Phoebe and Paige raced downstairs to do battle with the latest demon to attack the Charmed Ones. "Piper, what is it? Oh my God!" Phoebe shrieked in amazement. Paige looked around, confused. Piper, Phoebe, and Leo were staring open-mouthed at a young woman with wavy dark hair and a beauty mark on her face. For a moment, Paige didn't recognize her either, then she remembered the photographs.

"Prue?" Paige whispered. The woman looked over and smiled.

"Yes, it's me." Prue smiled. Piper and Phoebe broke free of their paralysis and rushed to hug their sister. As they embraced her, their arms went straight through her. "Oh sorry, kind of a ghost you know."

"That's okay, we're just so glad you're here," Piper said, crying openly. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I wish I could stay longer, but I can't. The Powers that Be sent me down here to warn you."

"Warn us about what?" Leo asked, already mentally preparing himself to orb up to the elders for guidance.

"About Cole." Prue answered. Paige gave a short laugh.

"I think the Powers that Be are a little behind the times. We've already vanquished his sorry ass. Believe me, he is not a threat."

"He's resurrected himself."

"What!" Phoebe shrieked. She couldn't believe this. Why couldn't she get Cole Turner out of her life? She'd tried everything. Even death didn't stop him. "Oh God, he wants me back again doesn't he?"

"Worse", Prue said with a frown.

"What could possibly be worse than having Cole Turner back in our lives." demanded Piper.

"Cole didn't come back for Phoebe. He came back for revenge."

"Revenge? You mean against us?" Paige asked.

"Revenge against everybody. You know how crazy and evil Cole was right before he died? Well that's nothing compared to what's in store. I've seen the future. Cole is going to unleash all the demons of the underworld against innocents. It's going to be a blood bath." Prue answered.

"Wait, are you sure about this?" Phoebe asked. "I know what Cole is capable of, but this seems a little much even for him."

"Nothing is too much for that sick son of a bitch." Paige said angrily. "Now I say we kill him and this time we make it stick."

"Prue's right, Phoebe. If Cole's back, we're all in danger. You know he's capable of anything."

"Piper's right," Leo chimed in.

"I know. I know. I just thougt this whole thing was finally over." Phoebe sighed. "Okay, we better start working on vanquishing potions."

"It won't work." Prue said. "He's invincible again."

"So what are we supposed to do," Piper asked, looking trustingly at her older sister.

"That's the other thing I was sent to tell you. There is someone who can help you. A witch. She lives in Sunnydale, California." Prue smiled slyly. "Her name is Willow Rosenberg."


	3. Cole arrives

Chapter 2

Cole Turner began driving down the road in his Porsche. It had been two weeks since he had been

resurrected, and he'd had made a decision. It was best for him to get out of San Francisco and out of Phoebe's

life forever. The two of them just weren't meant to be, and he had to face the truth of that, no matter how much it

pained him. He would always love her, but that love had darkened into a twisted obsession. If he stayed with her, he would just bring Phoebe misery, and he would die before he hurt her. Again.

"That really doesn't have much of an impact when you're immortal." Cole muttered to himself. Cole turned his thoughts from Phoebe from the moment. He had to figure out what he was going to do with his life. Being in Limbo had given him a lot of time to think, and he had come to a realization. He wasn't evil anymore. All of the awful things he had done to Phoebe and her sisters the last few months of his life had been because he had been so desperate to not lose Phoebe. Well, he had, and there was nothing he could do about it. But, he could try to be the kind of man worthy of Phoebe. His thoughts were interrupted by his car suddenly lurching back and forth and making a grinding noise. He muttered an oath and tried to control the vehicle. Cole looked ahead, hoping there was a town coming up ahead where he could find a mechanic. He was in luck. About 100 yards ahead was a sign: **Welcome to Sunnydale.**

"Buffy, why do we always have to have this cheap cereal for breakfast?" Dawn whined. Buffy sighed. Dawn had apparently gotten up on the wrong side of the planet this morning. She was acting just like a four year old, without the maturity.

"I'm sorry Dawn. I've been busy trying to save the world from unspeakable evil. Tell you what, you go out and slay the vampires, and I'll stay at home so I can make you a nice healthy nutritious breakfast."

"Fine, I'll have two eggs, sunnyside up, toast with no butter, and some orange juice. Oh, and could you make it fresh-squeezed?" Dawn smiled at Buffy. Buffy smiled back. That was as close to an apology that she was likely to get from her little sister. She totally knew where Dawn was coming from. When she had been that age she had focused on the little things to, so she would have to think about how she was the only thing between the forces of darkness and the world.

"Cute Dawn. Now eat up, Xander's going to be here soon." At that moment the doorbell rang. "Hey, he's early for once. Coming Xander!" Buffy yelled, heading for the door, and flinging it open. "Xander come in. Dawn's still eating breakfast. Look, I wanted to talk to you about how we're going to fight the First. I want to run some ideas by you." Buffy said without looking behind her. "Look, I know that you're upset because Spike's living here now, but that basement was driving him crazy. It's right on top of the hellmouth. I know what you're going to say. Yes, he's a vampire. Yes, he attacked me. But he's changed. He has a soul now. If we have any hopes of averting this apocalypse, we're going to need him." No answer. Buffy got angry. She had too much to worry about without her best friend's pouting. "Oh real mature Xander. You know most people outgrow the silent treatment when they're like five or six. I mean for God sakes, grow up!" Buffy whirled around furiously, and stopped short. Instead of Xander behind her, it was a man she had never seen before. He was handsome, about six foot with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He was staring at her with a look of confusion and amusement.

"Obviously, you're expecting someone else. My name is Cole Turner." He offered his hand.

"Oh, my name is Buffy Summers. You're probably wondering what I was talking about. Actually, I was practicing my lines. For a play. Sunnydale is really famous for it's um theater. Uh, what did you want?"

"My car broke down outside. I was wondering if I could use your phone to call a mechanic?"

"We really don't have any mechanics in town. Well we had one, but he was eaten er beaten up and he's well gone now. Would you like some breakfast. I could really go for some breakfast. Most important meal of the day." stammered Buffy, feeling more idiotic by the second. Cole continued to stare at her. Oh God, this guy thinks I'm a complete mental case.

Well, this is familiar, thought Cole. He had been working with the Charmed Ones long enough to know a lame excuse when he heard one. Cole had sensed the power coming from this young woman the moment she opened the door. There was no doubt in his mind that everything she had said about an apocalypse was nothing less than the cold hard truth. He had to do whatever he could to help. Cole thought for a second and then came up with an idea. "Listen, to tell you the truth I don't really care about the car. Actually, I'm thinking of moving here, and I was wondering if you knew of someplace to rent. I can pay $1500 a month."

"Wow, that's a lot of money. I mean, all I have is a basement. And somebody is already kind of living there."

"That's okay. I don't mind sharing. Look, all my stuff is right outside. I can bring it on in."

"You want to move in here?" Buffy sounded confused.

"Yes." answered Cole, employing his demonic mind control.

"Well OK." Buffy said cheerfully. "Welcome to Sunnydale."

"Thanks."


	4. Revelations and Threats

Three days have passed since Cole talked Buffy into letting him move into the Summer's home. He had settled into the basement and was

keeping an eye on things with Buffy. The news wasn't good. The Slayer planned to go up against the First Evil itself. Cole knew that without

physical form there would be no way for it to be killed. The First had targeted Buffy and her friends, and Cole knew the threat would always be

there, even if they managed to defeat the First's armies. Cole sighed. Even with his vast powers, he didn't know how he was supposed to protect

everyone from this evil.

Meanwhile, in Buffy's kitchen, Xander was busy complaining to his best friend. "I'm telling ya Will, that guy is evil."

"Xander, you know I haven't sensed any sort of evil from Cole. I think he's just a nice normal guy."

"Yeah nice normal guy living in someone's basement. I mean, what is this guy? Like 40? How pathetic is that?" Willow gave him a hard

stare. "Well, you know it was different with me. "I'm not a nerd! I'm not!"

"Of course you aren't sweetie," Willow reassured him just as Dawn came running down the stairs.

"Okay, my homework is finally done. I still say Buffy should write me a note. 'Dear Principal Wood, Please excuse my sister from doing her

homework. She is busy helping me prevent the Apocalypse. Yours Truly, Buffy Summers AKA The Slayer'. So what were you guys talking about?"

"Cole. Trying to decide if he's evil or not. I'd have to give that question a big old yes."

"Xander, just because someone is hot doesn't make them evil or dangerous. I mean maybe Spike, but you know not so much with the evil

anymore since he got his soul back, but still good looking in a platonic sort of a way," Willow stammered.

"Wait, you think Cole is hot?" Xander's eyes widened. "You think SPIKE is hot!"

"Well duh, she's gay not blind. Cole is totally hot. I mean for an older guy. I'm telling you, I would love to see him with his shirt off and he's

behind me isn't he?" Dawn trailed off as she noticed both Willow and Xander giving her 'shut up and preserve the shred of dignity you have left

looks'. Dawn turned and saw Cole standing in the doorway looking amused. Oh God, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long. If it'll make you feel better, I'll just assume that you were talking about another Cole that had absolutely no connection to me, and

that you don't really want to see me with my shirt off."

"Good, cause I don't! I mean, I do. I mean, you're not ugly or anything. You're just kind of old. Old for me. Not like Giles old. Young/old. I

uh have to finish my homework now." Blushing furiously, Dawn hurried up the stairs to her room. Cole looked at the other two in confusion.

"Did either of you understand that?"

"Oh don't worry about that. The Dawnster just has a little crush on you that's all. She had a crush on me for a long time. Then for a while she

had this thing for Spike."

"Spike you mean the. . ." Cole paused. He had been about to say vampire before he remembered that he wasn't supposed to know about

that.

"The what?"

"The English guy with the weird hair." Cole finished smoothly.

"Yeah, that's him. Luckily Dawn's over that now. The guy is a complete pig, always leaving wet towels on the bathroom floor. Leaving

half full glasses of blood---dy Mary's lying around." Xander finished awkwardly. Willow decided to come to the rescue.

"Hey guys, why don't we go into the living room and watch a movie? I microwave a mean bowl of popcorn. No burnt kernels here!"

Cole looked at her oddly.

"No thanks. I'm going to take a walk." Cole turned and left abruptly. Willow looked at Xander in confusion.

"So he doesn't like popcorn?"

He would really have to apologize to Willow, Cole thought to himself as he cut across the cemetery. He couldn't help feeling uncomfortable

around the witch. He could sense how powerful Willow was, and he was afraid that she'd be able to detect what he really was. Bitter experience

with the Charmed Ones had taught him that Buffy and the others would be unlikely to welcome him with open arms. After coming back from the

wastelands, Phoebe had been completely freaked by his newfound powers, blaming him for everything from a demon attack to a bad hair day.

Cole didn't blame Phoebe for being nervous, but it did make one thing clear to him. If he wanted to be accepted, he would have to hide his

powers. Suddenly Cole tensed. He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. That had been a

mistake. There was something behind him. Something evil.

Spike was going on patrol when he saw a half dozen ubervamps attack Buffy's new roommate. Without hesitation, he leapt into the fray.

Immediately they were upon him. Spike fought back with a dazzling display of strength and speed, while keeping an eye out for Cole, who was

also fighting. The other man had some pretty decent moves for a human. Strange how the bloke wasn't scampering off to hide under his

beddy-bye. Spike mentally shrugged. He didn't have time to think about that now. Just then one of the ubervamps threw him forcefully into the

side of a mausoleum. In an instant, the vamp was upon him. Spike struggled to get up, but couldn't. The impact had broken his back. The

other vampire wrapped his cold dead hands around Spike's throat, and prepared to rip his head clean off his shoulders. Out of the corner of

his eye, Spike saw Cole make a slight gesture. To Spike's amazement, all of the ubervamps immediately burst into flame and turned to dust.

Cole had fought back against the Turok-han without too much trouble. He wasn't worried about getting killed since he was still invincible.

He didn't even have to use his powers. Even without them, he was a good enough fighter to go up against a few ubervamps. Six of them were

kind of a lot, but Spike had been helping out so he hadn't been too worried. Until one of the vamps had managed to bring Spike down. Cole

waited for the blonde vampire to get back up, and when it was clear that he couldn't; Cole didn't hesitate. With a casual gesture he killed their

attackers and then hurried to Spike's aid.

"Are you okay? Can you get up?" Cole asked, kneeling beside Spike. Spike winced in pain.

"No, think I broke my bloody back. I can't feel my legs. You have to go get Buffy, she'll know what to do. I have to tell her about this.

Hellmouth's starting to bite. Slayer ought to know about it." Spike rambled, not really hearing himself through the pain. Cole frowned. He knew

he could fix Spike's back, but he still didn't like the idea of openly using his powers. Powers that Spike had known nothing about. He had risked

his life in an effort to protect Cole. Cole sighed. There was only one choice to make. In a second, Spike was completely healed as though the

accident had never happened. Spike stared at his with a mixture of gratitude, amazement, and faint suspicion. Before he could ask any

questions, Cole turned and began to walk away. He hadn't gotten more than a dozen yards when he was grabbed by the shoulders and spun

around.

"Now that was interesting back there, mate. The question is how did you manage to kill all the little nasties and fix my back? My guess

is you're not completely human. Now, if it were just me, I really wouldn't care. But since you're shacking up with Buffy and the Nibblet, I think you

better start explaining. Now." Spike finished coldly. Cole could tell from the fiercely protective look in Spike's eyes that he wouldn't be able to

evade the question.

"Well, my mother is a demon. My father was human."

"So you're half demon."

"Then my demonic half was destroyed."

"All right then, you're human."

"Then I became possessed by the Source of all Evil and got new demonic powers."

"So demon yeah?"

"Then my wife and her sisters killed me." Spike massaged his temples in order to ease the headache that was forming there.

"OK, now I want to say you're a ghost."

"I'm not. Once Phoebe and her sisters killed me, I was sent to the demonic wastelands."

"Nasty place that."

"Tell me about it. I spent about 3 months dodging that essence sucking creature before I learned how to collect powers." Cole looked

thoughtful. "You know Phoebe never lifted a finger to help me." Cole shook his head at the painful memory. "So anyway, I managed to escape

from the wastelands and come back."

"So you're half demon again?"

"Actually, I prefer human with demonic powers."

"Very politically correct mate. So you're. . ."

"Then the Avatars came along" Cole said interrupting Spike. Spike groaned. The Avatars are beyond good and evil. They have

unlimited power over time, space, and reality. They wanted me to join their collective. So I became an Avatar." Spike looked at Cole

expectantly.

"And?"

"And I sort of altered reality to get Phoebe back and became Belthazor again."

"Belthazor."

"Yeah, you know, my original demonic half. Anyway, the Phoebe and Piper from that reality teamed up with the Paige from this reality

and killed me again."

"I said you were a bleeding ghost ten minutes ago!" Spike shouted in frustration.

"I'm not a ghost. I'm alive."

"Then how the bloody hell did you get back?" Cole shrugged.

"Hell if I know."

"Ok then, tell me about this ex-wife of yours, exactly how evil is this bird anyway?" Instantly, Cole's hands were wrapped around Spike's

throat.

"Don't you ever say that! Phoebe is not evil!" Cole yelled.

"Right mate. The girl who killed you twice and left you stranded in the wastelands isn't evil. I mean, why do you want her back anyway?"

"I love her." Spike blinked and sat down on a nearby headstone.

"Know the feeling, mate. Love's a bitch ain't it?"

"She just wouldn't believe that I didn't become the Source on purpose. Can't really blame everything on her though. I did some pretty

crazy things after I came back the first time."

"I built a sexbot version of Buffy and traipsed all the way to Africa to get my sodding soul back for her," Spike said bluntly.

"I mummified Phoebe and set up her sister for vehicular manslaughter in order to trick her family into giving me ownership of their house."

Cole shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. Anyway when I came back this time, I decided that I would use this opportunity to make

amends for all of the horrible things I've done. I decided to take off. Let Phoebe live her life. When I got to Sunnydale. I knew that there was

some serious evil going on here. So I decided to stay and help Buffy."

"Slayer'll be glad to hear that. Got her hands full she does."

"I'm not telling her and neither are you. I don't want Buffy finding out about my powers and thinking that I'm the bad guy. That'll just

distract her from fighting the First."

Buffy's not going to think that. I mean, I'm a vampire, Xander's ex used to be a vengeance demon, and Willow flayed a guy alive and nearly

destroyed the world a while back. Trust me, you're not that high up on the evil scale." Spike lit a cigarette and then casually turned and walked

away. This time Cole grabbed Spike. He leaned down and whispered menacingly in Spike's ear.

"If you tell anyone about me, I'll teleport your genitals back across the pond. Understand?" Spike nodded meekly. Cole stalked off.

"But you are up there on the crazy scale aren't you mate?" Spike muttered to himself as he watched Cole's retreating back.

AN: So what does everyone think? Please review. Be kind please. I had to type this whole thing twice. (computer problems)


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile back in San Francisco, the Charmed Ones were working themselves into a state of near panic.

"Oh God, he cannot come back again! Hasn't Cole done enough to destroy my life!" Phoebe cried out, pacing furiously across the attic.

"You guys, we have got to find some way to kill him for good."

"Phoebe, we tried everything before. Cole is invincible. He's immune to our magic. The only reason we got him the last time is because I

got sucked into his warped alternate reality. Cole's not going to make the same mistake twice." Paige said. She was scared too. Cole had made

no secret of his hatred of the youngest Halliwell sister. Time after time Paige had been the target of his insane rage and his obsessive need to

have Phoebe back no matter what the cost. Yet she was more scared for Phoebe. Her sister was finally starting to get her life back together again

After Cole had first been vanquished, Phoebe had had nightmares every night, sometimes twice a night. Her work had suffered and her social life

had become nonexistent. But now she was slowly healing. The bad dreams only came once or twice a week and her advice column was back up

to its usual high standard. She hadn't even objected when Paige had offered to set her up with some eligible guys she knew. Paige knew that if

Cole ever came back in their lives, Phoebe would be destroyed. She couldn't let that happen! Once again Paige flipped through The Book of

Shadows and came up with nothing. "Damn it!" she screamed, hurling the book across the room and nearly hitting Piper and baby Melinda.

Immediately, the baby began to squall.

"Paige, could you be a little more careful?" Piper asked in a strident tone as she cooed and cuddled her daughter in an attempt to calm her

down.

"I'm sorry Piper. It's just so frustrating not being able to do anything to help Phoebe." Paige walked over to Piper and Melinda and gently

kissed Melinda on the forehead. "I'm sorry Melinda, Aunty Paige didn't mean to scare you." Baby Melinda was in a forgiving mood. Within

minutes her sobs had faded to sniffles and Piper was able to put her in the crib they kept up there and go over to Phoebe.

"Hey Phoebs, how you holding up?"

"OK, I guess. It's just. . .you know what the most awful part is? The waiting. Waiting for him to show up. Here, at work. Wondering what

sick twisted thing he's going to do next." Phoebe replied.

"He hasn't made any contact with you at all?" Piper asked in surprise. Phoebe shook her head. "Maybe that's a good thing. Maybe

Cole has finally realized that the two of you are never going to get back together and he left town."

"That's never going to happen, Piper. Cole's obsessed with me. He loves me. He's not going to leave, not unless we kill him!" Phoebe

cried out in terror and frustration. Yet deep inside there was a part of her that liked the attention Cole paid her. She did want Cole out of her

life forever, preferably in a body bag. But at the same time, the thought that Cole might actually get over her and move on with his life made her

feel like throwing up. Suddenly Paige shouted in triumph.

"I got it!"

"Shh, the baby!" Piper whispered angrily. "What have you got?"

"It's so obvious, I can't believe we didn't think of this before."

"Think of what?"

"We can just strip his powers! I already did it once remember? That whole thing with Barbas? Without his powers, he'll be vulnerable

and we'll be able to. . ."

"What? Kill him?" Phoebe asked. "Paige, we don't kill human beings remember?"

"Well I think we should make an exception in this case." Phoebe glared at Paige. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Maybe we could get Darryl

to arrest him though. He's already killed at least four people that we know of. God knows what else Cole has done."

"Paige, even if we manage to strip his powers, they still have to go someplace. Into the nearest demonic home remember? How long do

you think we'd live if that happened? Fifteen minutes? A half hour?"

"Well maybe we can put the powers someplace else like a jar or something." Paige answered defensively. "OK, I guess I didn't think this

through. Maybe this was a bad idea after all."

"A bad idea's better than no idea at all." Piper said, taking charge. "You heard what Prue said. Cole is out there, and he's going to

destroy a lot of innocent lives unless we stop him. Paige do you remember what you put in that potion?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Good, you and Phoebe get started on that. Leo's talking with the elders right now about Cole. As soon as he gets back, I'll ask him

about vessels for containing magical powers."

"Whitelighter Wyatt, the elders will see you now." A blandly smiling whitelighter informed Leo. Leo jumped to his feet and hurried to the

Elders then forced himself to slow to a more respectful pace. Leo waited in the doorway of their inner chamber and when the elders beckoned,

he walked up to them and stood with his head bowed. Savannah, the highest ranked elder, spoke first.

"What is it that brings you here, Whitelighter Wyatt?"

"My former brother-in-law has come back to life. Again. He's a threat to my family. My daughter. I came to ask for your help in killing him."

"The Charmed Ones have been unable to find a way to defeat Cole Turner?"

"No, they only beat him the last time through blind luck. I was hoping that you would know about some spells that weren't in the Book of

Shadows."

"I hope you're not referring to dark magic, Leo." Gavin, Savannah's second-in-command said sternly."

"No sir."

"Good. We must remember what side we are fighting on." Leo forced himself to remain dispassionate. He didn't like the idea of

hurting people either, but sometimes the elders carried pacifism too far.

"I'm sorry this distresses you Leo, but Gavin has a point." Savannah said gently. "You must not forget who you are. To answer your

earlier question, we did some research when it first became clear how powerful Cole had become. Unfortunately, we couldn't do anything.

The powers that Cole Turner obtained from the wastelands are very potent. They've coalesced into something with a life of their own. Our

best shot at fixing things was when Paige Matthews managed to strip his powers."

"So let's do that!" Leo exclaimed.

"It's too late. Cole's powers have grown considerably. I know you would not think this is possibe after seeing some of the things he has

done, but I assure you the potential has barely been tapped. Even if you managed by some miracle to strip his powers. there isn't a vessel in

this world or any other that could hope to contain them."

"Why can't we give them to someone else?"

"Like Barbas perhaps?" Gavin's voice was thick with sarcasm.

"Anyone's better than Cole! The guy's a lunatic!" Leo yelled, his temper finally getting the best of him.

"Leo, I think you're forgetting where you are." Savannah said coldly.

"I know exactly where I am. I'm with the elders. Land of the useless! You know what Cole has done to my family, yet you sit here and do

nothing!"

"And what would you suggest we do Whitelighter Wyatt? Give Cole's powers to some other demon? Someone who would use these

powers to end the chaos of the Underworld, who will have the power to breach even our borders and destroy us all. Or worse yet, what if they go

into some neophyte incapable of controlling them. What if he ends up accidentally killing hundreds of innocent people? At least Belthazor is an

experienced and accomplished demon. Also his ahem fascination with Phoebe Halliwell has prevented Cole from doing anything. . .global."

"Your using the Charmed Ones as bait?"

"To help protect innocent people? Yes."

"That is sick. All of you are just plain sick! You claim to be so good, but you're worse than any demon I've ever met. Now I know that you

have power, even if you choose not to use it. You should combine these powers, use them against Cole, kill him once and for all!" Leo looked

at Savannah and instantly realized that he might have gone too far.

"It is not your place to tell us what to do." Savannah said, her voice like cold steel. "We do not serve you. You serve us. We are not

murderers. Even if we had the power to defeat Cole, which I assure you we do not, we wouldn't. The Powers That Be have seen fit to restore

him to life. I do not know why, but I seriously doubt that any of them give a damn about Phoebe and Cole's relationship. Cole Turner was brought

back for a higher purpose, and even though we don't know what it is, we will not interfere."

"I'm sorry. I overstepped my bounds. I shouldn't have tried to go against fate." Leo said contritely.

"That's all right, Leo." Savannah softened. "We know you just want to protect your family."

"Yes. Speaking of which, do you mind if I return to them? I don't like to leave Piper and Melinda alone for too long." Savannah silently

acquiesced and Leo orbed out. As soon as he disappeared, Gavin turned to Savannah.

"You didn't really buy that little apology of Wyatt's did you?"

"Of course not. Don't worry. Leo is going to do exactly what he's supposed to do."

Leo orbed into the kitchen just as Paige was finishing up the power-stripping potion. Piper ran up to him and gave him a kiss. "Hi honey.

Were the elders able to help?"

"No, they said Cole is too powerful to be vanquished." Paige walked over smiling triumphantly.

"Well maybe we won't have to. Voila! One Acme Power Stripping Potion." Leo frowned worriedly. "Geez, Leo don't rush to congratulate

me."

"It's not going to work."

"What do you mean?"

"You were planning on moving the powers to some sort of magical containment vessel weren't you?"

"Yes."

"The elders told me that none of them are strong enough."

"So we put them in another demon! Anyone is better than that bastard Cole!" Paige shouted angrily.

"Actually, the elders think we should leave well enough alone." Leo quickly informed Piper and Paige of everything the elders had told him.

By the time he was through they were both livid. Piper was the first to find her voice.

"Those sanctimonious jerks want to use Phoebe as bait! They better hope that I never find a way to go 'up there' because if I do, I am so

kicking their asses!"

"No Piper they're right." Phoebe stepped to the kitchen. "I couldn't live with myself if innocent people died because of me. I know that

Cole is all twisted and evil now, but at least he has a human soul."

"You really think that's going to make everything better, Phoebe?"

"No, but it probably means that until we can vanquish Cole, the only lives that are going to be in danger are ours. I think that's the way it

should be."

"OK, so the power stripping potion is out. Any other ideas?" Phoebe shrugged.

"What about this Willow Rosenberg? Didn't Prue say she could help us?" Paige asked. The sisters had been reluctant to contact her

because they didn't want to risk an innocent life. Besides they didnt even know if this Willow actually had any powers or not. If she was just

someone who dabbled in Wicca, then they were all pretty much screwed. But now everyone realized that they had no choice.

"OK, I'll start scrying for her." Piper said already moving to the map and crystal. Suddenly Phoebe slapped herself upside the head.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! I am so stupid!"

"What?"

"I know that Willow, I mean I think I do. I met her in a chat room for Wiccas. We ended up e-mailing for a while. She told me her name

was Willow, that she was Jewish, and that she came from a little town called Sunnydale."

"That's where Prue said this Willow Rosenberg was from." Leo remembered.

"Right, so it's got to be her! I can get my laptop and IM her right now. I just hope she remembers who I am. It's been a while since I've had

any contact with her. I wonder what she's been up to."

"You really think she can help?" Paige asked.

"Well from what she's told me, Willow is supposed to be pretty powerful. So yeah probably, but even if she can't, it's not like it's the end

of the world."


	6. It's Witchcraft

"Hey, Buffy what's up?" Willow asked the Slayer.

"Going on patrol. Kind of been neglecting it lately what with going up against the first ever evil. Vamps are starting to forget who's boss around here."

"Oh, well be careful. I'm going to go online. Giles said there might be some ancient texts on there with information about the First."

"Giles still gets queasy traveling down the information superhighway, huh?" Willow smiled.

"Yeah. Good luck Buffy."

"You too." Buffy walked out the door, Mr. Pointy in hand, prepared to do some serious slayage. Willow silently wished her luck again and then turned on her computer.

"Ooh cool, a message! From Cinderella17. Hmm, Phoebe. I wonder what she wants." Willow clicked on the icon.

CINDERELLA17: Are you there?

MISSKITTY: Yes.

CINDERELLA17: My sisters and I need your help.

MISSKITTY: What kind of help?

CINDERELLA17: Have you ever heard of the Charmed Ones?

MISSKITTY: Who hasn't? They're really famous in the Wicca world. They've killed more demons than any other witch in history. So, what about them?

CINDERELLA17: That's me. Us. My sisters and I.

MISSKITTY: OMG! That is so incredible!

CINDERELLA17: It's nothing really. But we _really_ need your help.

MISS KITTY: Of course, anything.

CINDERELLA17: We need your help with a demon.

MISSKITTY: _You_ need help with a demon!

CINDERELLA17: This is kind of a special demon. We've been trying to get rid of him for months.

MISSKITTY: No luck?

CINDERELLA17: We thought we'd killed him, but this guy has a way of coming back from the dead.

MISSKITTY: Been there, done that.

CINDERELLA17?????

MISS KITTY: Never mind. What do you need from me?

CINDERELLA17: Our magic isn't strong enough for this.

MISS KITTY: And you think mine is?

CINDERELLA17: Combined with ours. A friend told us you might be able to help.

MISSKITTY: What friend?

CINDERELLA17: You wouldn't know her. So, will you help us?

MISSKITTY: No.

CINDERELLA17: What?

MISSKITTY: I can't. I mean, I've had some really bad experiences with magic lately.

CINDERELLA17: You have to! If you don't, Cole is going to kill a lot of innocent people.

MISSKITTY: Who!

CINDERELLA17: Cole. You know, the demon.

MISSKITTY: Uh, by any chance is this Cole tall, dark, and handsome with a slight accent?

CINDERELLA17: How did you know that?

MISSKITTY: I think I might know where this Cole is.

CINDERELLA17: You do? Where?

MISSKITTY: In the basement.

CINDERELLA17: Huh?

MISSKITTY: Is Cole's last name Turner?

CINDERELLA17: Yes.

MISSKITTY: It's the same guy. He's rented out a room at my friend's house.

CINDERELLA 17: What!

MISSKITTY: He offered like 3 times the normal rent, and Buffy really needs the money. Of course she never actually advertised for a roommate. I can't believe how stupid I am!

CINDERELLA17: It's not your fault.

MISSKITTY: But I didn't even notice anything! I'm supposed to be super witch and I'm living in the same house with some evil demon and I didn't have a single clue!

CINDERELLA17: You're in the same house?

MISSKITTY: Yes, I can't believe how stupid I am. Buffy let's a total stranger move in. Now, of all times, and I don't have a clue that something may be wrong.

CINDERELLA17: Well, Cole is very manipulative. Trust me I know. You should get out of there.

MISSKITTY: No, I don't want to tip him off.

CINDERELLA17: It's dangerous.

MISSKITTY: I can protect myself.

CINDERELLA17: So, you'll help us?

MISSKITTY: Yes.

CINDERELLA17: Don't do anything without us. We'll get over there as soon as we take care of a few things over here.

MISSKITTY: I can check for flights to Sunnydale if you want.

CINDERELLA17: That's okay. We have our own transportation.

MISSKITTY: This isn't going to be easy is it?

CINDERELLA17: No. Are you still in?

MISSKITTY: For as long as it takes.

CINDERELLA17: Be careful.

MISSKITTY: I will. Bye.

CINDERELLA17: Bye.

"Willow?" Cole's voice came from behind her. She gave a little scream and then spun around fast. Cole was standing behind her, looking concerned. "I didn't mean to scare you." Willow hastily shut off her computer and struggled to act normally.

"You didn't scare me. I've been drinking a lot of coffee lately. Makes me jittery. Did you want something?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"For earlier, when you wanted to watch a movie with me and Xander. I was rude to you and I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

"You sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure."

"Good." Cole smiled at her and then turned to leave.

"Cole?"

"Yeah?" Cole turned around.

"I was just wondering. How long were you planning on staying here?"

"I'm not sure. I think I might be here for a while, though." Cole looked as though he were going to say something else, but instead just walked away.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Willow said quietly to herself.


End file.
